Bilbo's Encounter with Gollum
by MooseTalk
Summary: I wrote this because I wondered what Bilbo was thinking when he had an encounter with Gollum in, "The Hobbit, Unexpected Journey". What happens in this story is based off the movie, and if you did not see it, then you will probably be confused. Alrighty then, hope ya'll enjoy this!


I do not own any of this material. This is not really a fanfiction. All of this happened in the movie, _The Hobbit, Unexpected Journey._ I take no credit for any of it.

Chapter 1: Waking up

My eyes ease open, and they adjust to the darkness that seems to be closing in on me. The air around me is cold and musty, but it's what I expect now from seeing what Goblin Town looks likes. I didn't expect any place under it to be much better than the town itself.

My brain swirls with a hundred thoughts, like where's the Goblin that fell down with me? Is he still alive as well as I am? (Even though I'm not so sure I'm actually alive yet). Where are the rest of my dwarf friends, and Gandalf? Are they okay? All these thoughts come and leave so fast I barely have time to think of any answers for them.

I blink a few times and try to look at my surroundings. I look down near myself, noticing mushrooms lying all around me. Some mushrooms growing above me, and most crushed beneath me. I look beyond the mushrooms in front of me to see a goblin; moaning and groaning on the stone floor. Its flesh has been ripped and torn from the fall, which makes me suspect my own skin may be the same. I'm relived it is injured and not moving, the fowl beast and his friends have caused me to be separated from the dwarves, and goodness knows how long it will take me to find them again.

I'm about to get up and finish off the disgusting goblin, when another groaning sound comes from behind a pillar of rock ahead of us. I sink lower into the mushrooms, giving me more cover in the darkness. The noise creeps closer and closer, until two glowing eyes peer around the corner. My vision is obscured by the mushrooms, and the darkness, but what I can see confuses me deeply. The creature coming closer does not look like a goblin, or one of the orcs. It steps closer to the goblin, but thankfully not noticing me.

"Yess!..yess!" The thing moans.

It has the arms and legs of a small man, but it walks on all fours. It has large, bony feet, and flat hands that are twice the size of my own. I can't make out what its face looks like too well, even with its large round eyes that seem to glow in the dark.

"Yess!" It hisses louder, stepping on the goblin, licking its lips and practically drooling on itself. "Gollum! Gollum!" The disgusting swallowing noise coming from its throat echoes around the three of us.

It steps over the goblin, grabbing the thing by its feet. It pulls the goblin farther away from me, when suddenly, the goblin springs awake, thrashing and kicking around in the other creature's grasp. The goblin tries to break free, but the other creature grabbed a rock, and smashed it multiple times against the goblin's face. The goblin stopped thrashing and lay there, not making another sound.

The creature threw down the rock and went back to dragging the goblin away.

"Nasty.. Goblinses…" It mutters to itself. "Better than old bones precious… Better than nothing!"

Once I'm sure the strange being is out of sight, I stand up, and try to find my sword. I have a feeling I'll need it. I see the slightest glow of blue, being covered up by some mushrooms. I pick up my sword, and grasp it tight. It still glows a bright blue, so it must mean the strange creature hasn't killed the goblin… yet.

I don't move to far from my bed of mushrooms. I debate whether to climb back up from the whole I fell into and rejoin my friends, but that would take a life time. However my other option would be to follow where the wet little creature is taking the goblin. Maybe it will lead me to a way out without even knowing it!

I step cautiously forward, waving my sword around to give me more light. Then, I catch a glimmer out of the corner of my eye, which in a dark cave, is a strange thing to see. I look down, and lying on the wet and slimy floor, is a ring. A golden ring. I bend down and pick it up. The ring does not look damaged at all, it is clean and shining, and it gives off the slightest hue of golden light.

A loud whimper comes from ahead of me, it sounds like the creature that took the goblin away, but then again I am not too familiar with the sound goblins make either. I stick the ring in my front pocket, and creep forward to the sound.

"Too many boneses, precious! Not enough flesh!" It cries. "Shut up! Cut its skin off."

"Start with its head."

I suppose the thing likes its own company more than that of others with how much it talks to itself. I try to rack my brain of what it could be, but I can't think of anything. I would say it might be a human, or.. maybe it used to be. Until I get closer I won't be able to know for sure.

I come to an opening in the caves. A small underground lake spreads far out into the darkness. A rock island sits in the middle of the lake, and there is where the creature sits. I bend down and use the rocks as cover. A moaning sound escapes from something in the distance, but then I realize that the creature is now singing.

"_The cold hard lands, they bites our hands_

_they gnaws our feet_

_The rocks and stones, they're like old bones_

_All bare of meat_

_Cold as death without no breath _

_It's good to eat."_

I look at it, while it sings. It doesn't seem to notice me, being so far away. I shine my sword closer to it like a flash light. The creature continues to sing, until the goblin springs awake again, fighting again until it is knocked out by another rock.

That is when the creature looks my way. We lock eyes for a split second until I sink down behind a rock. My hands are shaky and sweaty to the point where I almost drop my sword. I try to hide it's glow, when the light suddenly goes out. The goblin is dead, and I was right. The creature must not be an orc, or a goblin. So there in the question lies. What is it then?

I turn and look at the island where it sits, but it is not there. My heart thumps so fast and hard, that I feel certain it can hear that if nothing else. I wonder if the thing is coming to kill me like it did the goblin. Maybe I can hide, and it will have to go back to its tiny little island to eat a meal in peace, almost like the one I wanted to have back at Bagend. I would've had that meal if it weren't for those dwarves, coming in and disrupting my supper.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of scratching. Something is near me. I look up, and there I see it. On a stone ledge above me, the creature's large eyes, stare straight into mine.

Then it swings its legs over the side and hops down to where I sit. _Now _I see it's face. The creature's face is skinny, and pale as white, and it's eyes are very large, and very round.

It's so close I can hear and feel it's breath, it's gross, retched breath that reeks of dead fish, and what I'd probably guess as fresh goblins meat.

"Bless us and splash us, precious! That's a meaty mouthful!" It laughs.

It moves it closer until I lift up the sword, holding it against it's throat.

"Ach! Gollum, Gollum!" It groans, moving back.

I stand up, still holding the sword to it's neck. "Back. Stay back." I demand, with all the courage I can muster. "I'm warning you, don't come any closer."

Then it moves away on all four of it's limbs, saying to itself, "It's got an Elfish blade… But it's not an Elfs! Not an elfs, no.."

It climbs further back from me and sits down. "What is it precious…? What is it?"…


End file.
